Hearth
by Cyclops is Right
Summary: Gabriel Summers contemplates his place on Krakoa. (One-shot.)


Gabriel, the third Summers brother. Sometimes better known as Vulcan, a once emperor and a lesser known member of the X-men.

Now here he is, on the very island that set his life astray; Krakoa, a beauty to behold. Like Gabriel, the island was once feared. In fact, the island posed a threat to the lives of the First Class X-men. At that time, Professor had sought out Moira MacTaggart and her little band of mutants. That "little band" consisted of Gabriel himself, along with his friends Darwin, Sway, and Petra.

Gabriel remembered when Professor X had asked for their help, he considered it to be the moment he became a true X-man.

He wasn't sure if he considered himself to be one now. _Apocalypse, Magneto, and Mr. Sinister are all residents of Krakoa. Does that make them official X-men?_

Gabriel sighs to himself as he watches the other residents party and have a good time.

He would have to rank himself amongst the former villains if he were being honest. He had done so much wrong and this was his chance to do right.

Following the events of Professor X's initial visit for help, they small team had trained all they could to prepare themselves to face Krakoa. Alas, there was no way they could have been ready in such little time. So, the good Professor had opted to use his telepathic power to speed up the process. Yet… once the team arrived on the island, things went awry.

Gabriel had gotten to meet one of his older brothers- Scott, the man known as Cyclops- which didn't even last long. Scott had retreated into the quinjet while Gabriel and his team searched for the other mutants.

It was almost too horrible to recall, causing a lump to form in Gabriel's throat. The island had taken Sway and Petra's lives in their futile attempt to rescue the First Class.

The two girls had spared the two boys enough time to survive, in which Darwin had fused himself to Gabriel. Since then, they had lied dormant under Krakoa's ground.

When Gabriel had resurfaced, it had been several years later. Krakoa had been in space and so much had changed.

The very first thing that came to mind was how he was duped by his brother and the Professor. Scott had taken the quinjet and left them… _and…_

Gabriel glances over to where the Professor was sitting with Magneto as they share casual chatter.

_I still can't believe you let us go even though we weren't ready. _

He had to admit, getting over the initial Krakoan ordeal was really tough. The very event pushed him to his limit and made him go mad. When Gabriel had awoken, he was out for blood. He was out to make the Professor suffer in any way that he could. Seems that just showing up and confronting Charles about his sin for everyone to hear was enough. Everyone was upset with him one way or another.

Scott for erasing his memories.

Alex- Gabriel's other brother, also known as Havok- for keeping Gabriel a secret.

And everyone else for pretty much lying.

And yet, they were still upset with Gabriel. They were right to, Gabriel had become a murderer and he would keep on that path for a long while. He would then direct his anger towards the Shi'ar Empire and that's a whole other can of worms. That was when he became known as Emperor Vulcan. A name to be feared across space.

Now, Gabriel didn't even know who he was. So quickly he had risen to power and how quickly it fell before him. No one feared him anymore and he was pretty sure that being an X-man was revoked from him a while ago.

Alone, Gabriel watches the mutants of Krakoa dance, talk, and drink. They were all enjoying themselves in their newfound freedom.

Where did he fit in all of this?

Under joyous circumstances, it was Scott who wanted to bring Gabriel back. As a matter of fact, the whole Summers family would be living on the blue side of the moon. That would be interesting. He had never spent quality time with either of his brothers. Even now, Scott and Alex were drinking beer together in the absence of Gabriel's company. He considered going over to them but he wouldn't know what to say. He doesn't doubt that they'll let him join but something about it irks him.

Scott playfully punches Alex about something he had said and laughs inaudibly from where Gabe was sitting. Gabriel can't help but smile at them.

There they were, his older brothers. Those in which he shares blood with. Those who have let bygones be bygones and had buried the hatchet.

Maybe it's time that he did the same.

Looking back over towards Professor and Magneto, Gabriel realizes he didn't have to hold his grudge anymore. He accepted Charles' offer of being a Krakoan citizen, and since he was going to be under his ruling, Gabriel didn't have to hate him for what he did all those years back. Not if he wanted to finally feel at peace.

Catching Gabriel's stare, Charles casually looks back and probes his mind. Gabriel had learned to keep his mind closely guarded, but tonight he had let it down as his mind wandered.

_"You are welcomed here young Gabriel. No need to fret."_

Hearing the familiar voice out of nowhere, Gabriel almost leapt out of his boots.

_"Professor?" _Gabriel inquires in his head, quirking a brow in Charles' direction.

_"Yes my boy. Krakoa is no longer a threat and hasn't been for years. I know how it haunts you so and I'm sorry."_

Gabriel blinks out the quickly forming tears in his eyes. _Sorry. _The very word rang oddly in his ears. Gabriel was used to any sorry's.

_"It pains me to know that I have failed you once Gabriel."_ The Professor continues. _"Allow this safe haven to put you at ease."_

Gabriel allows himself a smile, earning one from Professor X as well.

_"Charles…"_

_"Go on son, your brothers are waiting."_

Happily, Gabriel rises from his seat.

_"Charles?"_

_"Yes Gabriel?"_

_"Thank you."_

_"You are more than welcome."_

Gabriel puffs his chest out with high esteem as he strides over to his brothers. They regard him warmly and with love.

"Gabe! Good to see you, I was wondering when you were going to come over." Scott greets, bearing a smile. Even with his visor on, one could tell that he was also smiling with his eyes.

"Yes… At first it was a daunting decision." Gabriel states, "My mind was in disarray and my heart thumped dully in my chest."

Scott and Alex exchange glances before Alex bursts out laughing. Gabriel's new poetic speech pattern was being taken lightly.

"Oh shut up." Alex gripes, giving Gabriel a playful shove.

Gabriel reciprocates the action with dull laughter. "Ha, yeah…"

"Here," Scott hands Gabriel a can of beer, "have a drink. Today, Krakoa… tomorrow-" Scott holds his own can towards the night sky. "The moon."

Alex gives a resounding _"whoop!"_, doing the same with his can. "Cheers! I'll drink to that!"

"Yes…" Gabriel lifts his can to clink it with Scott and Alex's. "Cheers for a better tomorrow."

"I'll say." Scott echoes. "Can you believe it?"

"What?" Alex asks rhetorically. "The three of us, Jean and your kids, all on the moon?"

Scott nods and adds, "Hopefully, dad will join us."

Gabriel stands there in silence, letting that sink in. _All the Summers… my family. _The very thought warms his heart. He was finally going to be around his real family and for once in a long time he was going to be happy.

He was Gabriel, the third Summers brother. An uncle, a brother-in-law, a son, hell with Hope Summers around, he was a great uncle.

He was Gabriel Summers, a resident of Krakoa.

He was Gabriel Summers, a mutant.

He was Gabriel Summers, better known as Vulcan.


End file.
